Restless
by SammiEngel
Summary: Tyki can't seem to sleep..he's got too much on his mind.


**Alllllright! A new fic pshhhhh- this is just a quick little fic I wrote during Art and English class. I wanted to do something involving Tyki and Cyril/Sheryl/Sherril/wtfever-lol like I've been wanting to for a while...but you know almost everytime I read a fic of thsoe two it has to do with Cyril being a rapist well I decided I wanted to kinda make something...different...he's not being total creeper, but it's brotherly affection shown 3 So please enjoy and recognize that I own nothing in this story but the plot I made for it - w - 3~**

Every night he would lay there in his bed, unmoving and still, almost like a corpse. Eyes half-open, chest rising and falling, up and down, up- and once again- down. Why couldn't he sleep? He wanted it to badly, to close his eyes and drift off into slumber; or perhaps one even better: an eternal slumber. To never wake up and sleep forever-that sounded like a wish come true. but that idea for his longing of death would be no good, for if he were to die he would just reincarnate. Although his body would be different, his mind would remain the same. His body is just a host, nothing more. Even if he were another man, he would recognize himself as Tyki Mikk.

The night was still young and the Noah just lay there. Golden eyes stared tiredly up at the ceiling, not blinking once. His breathing started to slow, almost to a point where it looked like he had stopped breathing. Maybe, just maybe, he would. But if he did, he was reminded of-once again- his reincarnation. God how he hated it. As much as he'd love to die, why would he allow another to take his place? The next host would bear such a burden and deep inside he knew he would never allow that. He would carry on his place until the Noah would become nothing more. Deep down he knew that he was not just a killer, cold and merciless, but was also a human.

An hour passed now as he lay deep in thought. Almost every other night he continued to have this thought-the thought of death, but he began to grow irritated with himself for even thinking. He felt pathetic. Being a Noah, being the Noah of Pleasure, this man had been pleased with death around him. The pleasure of killing, staining his tanned hands with others blood and hearing the screams and cries of his victims-nothing was more pleasurable.

But even after every death he couldn't help but feel a twinge in his chest. Not once had he cared, never had he thought back-but something in him changed. Ever since being near death in the Ark-ever since being stabbed by that white-haired boy- death plagued his mind. The scars that reminded him of that day, that reminded him he couldn't die. The pain of those scars were the worst, but nothing pained him more than realizing he was nothing but a monster. But even as he admitted this, he was given no compassion.

Only one man-however- listened to him. Only one man would sit there and comfort him, hold him and tell him he was not a monster. All his life this man would be there for him, before and after they turned into what they were. But even though this man would be there for him, he too grew dark and mad and sinister-Tyki disliked that. As both grew older they both grew accustomed to killing. The man who comforted him and gave him happiness with just a smile-he started to change. But nobody had been more cheerful and goof and perverted and loving.

All of this, he wanted to always see from that man.

Now he sat up in his bed, a thought running across his mind. Thinking of that certain man made him wish to be near him, to be held by him, to even talk to him. He wanted to feel the comforting arms of that man, to be told he was no monster. He wanted to feel anything other than the pain and regret he felt, and so he left his room, walked down the halls and arrived to the door. He didn't open it, instead, he phased through it. The bright purple light hurt his eyes (which had gotten used to being in the dark). His eyes gazed over at the man who was sleeping in his bed soundly. Slowly and gently, he slipped into the mans' bed.

The man did not move and slightly disappointed, he lay there with eyes open, staring at his back. The man was asleep, yet he was hoping-nearly praying- that the man would wake up. But no, he was asleep. Maybe he should leave because he did not want to disturb him. Slowly and carefully he decided to get out of bed, but he stopped feeling eyes upon him. His own looked back at those eyes that glared at his.

Without realization he had lay himself back down next to the man. His heart began to pound as if he were in danger, in trouble maybe. But the man simply smiled at him, and his heart began to warm. He could not leave now, he didn't want to, he was here with the man who could make everything better. He was stuck. Nothing could be said to convince him to leave. Before he knew it, arms wrapped around him snugly and pulled him into a warm embrace. Yet even though he had gotten what he wanted, he could not find it in him to sleep.

But then, he felt lips against his cheek, and the sweet, loving voice whisper in his ear:

"I love you."

Suddenly his eyes felt heavy and he could no longer stay awake.

He fell into a deep sleep not moving once. Not once did he fall astray from this man's, his brother's, loving arms.

**I felt all warm inside typing this... 3 :**

**Hng...notice I used "He" and "Man" instead of names...I don't know why but I wanted to do it like that...I won't lie, I hate spelling Sheryl/Cyril/Sherril's name...it's got like 5 different versions...lol but yeah P: if you hadn't realized it, Tyki is "him" and Sheryl is "man" P: lol I got lazy...3**


End file.
